Sweet
by anonniemoose
Summary: Imagine Gabriel calling you "the sweetest thing he's ever had" during oral sex. (Gabriel/Reader)


**AN:** Gabriel yumminess.

I own fuck all.

* * *

 _Sweet  
Anonniemoose  
Word Count: 747_

* * *

Gabriel...Gabriel was a challenge. You went into your relationship knowing this and all the hard work has been so worth it.

He found out that you struggled to be quiet and it soon became his kink to get you so high that you didn't quite realise how high your volume was.

And today was no different.

Gabe had an apparent oral fixation and loved to go down on you. He knew that is was hard on you, you spent a good hour trying to explain why you didn't like him being face to face with that particular area of your body. Then he took a good two hours showing you how much he loved that area of your body.

So it was a treat for him and he would accept it wholeheartedly.

That leads to know. Your legs slung over his shoulders, his head buried deep within your thighs, your hand buried in his soft hair as you try (and fail, much to Gabriel's pleasure) to mute your moans and groans, not knowing when your brothers were returning home.

His tongue swirls and flicks at your clit between hard, steady sucks as he slides his fingers in you, slowly stroking that sweet spot deep inside of you. His other hand is spread over your tummy, trying to keep your bucking and squirming to a minimum.

"Ga-ah." You attempt to glare at him when he pushes down on your g-spot when you try to get his attention, distracting you momentarily. "Gabe, they're here." His eyes light up when he hears the car pull up, his movements not changing at all. "Gabe, we ca- uh, Gabe- can't when they're here. They'll hear."

He pulls back for barely a second, his lips glistening with your wetness. "Well then YN/N, you'd better be quite." With a quick waggle of his eyebrows, he duck back into your heat, tongue and fingers working into over time, trying to bring you off in the loudest, sexiest way possible.

Quickly, you turn, biting into your pillow, in an attempt to muffle yourself. However, it quickly disappears. You turn, whimpering when you see the hot look in Gabriel's whiskey-gold eyes. 'Now now Y/N, that's cheating.' His voice rings through your head as you shudder, groaning loudly for barely a second.

"You're- mmmm Gabe, please!- you're the one wh- Gabe, sto- fuck!- whose cheating!" You barely manage to hiss out as he begins to stretch you, three fingers playing with your core as his mouth and tongue torture your clit. The hot coil in your belly slowly begins to tighten as your breath quickens and your moans and groans become close to shouts and screams. You can feel his smirk as he brings you closer and closer, his hand moving down to grab one of your thighs, pulling you closer when you managed to squirm away from him for barely a second.

You could hear your brothers stepping closer, and you could feel your orgasm approaching. You look down to your boyfriend's amused gaze and you suddenly realise.

He planned this.

"Gabe, Gabe!" You hiss out before slamming your head back and raising your hips, trying to dampen the heat but not escape his tongue. Three minutes. Then they'll be gone. You can do it.

Gabriel, knowing your plan, pulls back to blow gently on your wet heat, waiting for a moment, until you had settled and relaxed, and the steps where right outside your bedroom. Then, he latches back on, sucking and stroking and flickering with more vigor.

Your heels dig into the muscle of his back as you arch up to him, screaming his name as the coil bursts and heats up your entire body. He drinks up your orgasm, lapping every bit of evidence as you attempt to hide your face in your arms, the sound of your brother's disgust at hearing you orgasm.

A victorious smirk plays at Gabriel's lips as he kisses up your thighs, stomach, breasts, neck and then pressing a small kiss to your lips. "No." You glare at him. "Gabriel, that was embarrassing!"

"Awww, sweets." He kisses you once more. "You're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted, you know that?" You smirk, kissing his shoulder blade lightly as her flops down beside you.

"You're still in trouble.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
